


By Accident

by Mirlinish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Baristas, I might be mentioning real idols - they might not actually appear though, Idols, Inspired by Kpop, M/M, Slow Burn, fic contains occasional texting dialogs, kpop, might get smutty at one point, text messages by picture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: Kang Ilseong is a barista at a dog cafe. One night when he leaves his friend's home he's ran over by a car. Chung Seokjae, the driver of the car, regrets not paying attention and wants to help the other out. Strangers become friends and a friendship blooms out to something more, until Seokjae realizes that he'll get in trouble if it continues.(Rating might change to mature or explicit later on in the story)





	By Accident

You’re going to leave me alone with those two?”

Ilseong gave his childhood friend an encouraging smile. “I’m sure you can handle them on your own.” He unlocked his bike which parked in the hallway of Junho’s apartment building.

He didn’t want to leave this early. The noraebang that was still going on on the third floor was just starting to become fun, however he had to work in the morning and he was sure his customers wouldn’t be amused seeing the barista hungover -exhausted from the booze and the lack of sleep.

Yohwan leaned against the wall, watching Ilseong getting ready to leave. “Did you fix your light already?” he asked skeptically, putting his hands in his jeans’ pockets. It wasn’t the first time Yohwan asked, and it would definitely not be the last time.

“Nope!” Ilseong shrugged his shoulders with a smile, knowing that it wasn’t the answer Yohwan wanted to hear. His light was already broken for the past few months, but he couldn’t afford to bring his bike to a shop to fix it. It was not a money problem, but more a time management problem. He needed his bike to get to work.

Ilseong clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth after seeing Yohwan’s raised eyebrow. “Don’t turn motherly on me now.”

Yohwan shook his head in defeat and push himself off the wall. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” It was already past 1 AM and the streets were deserted at this time of night. Everyone was either at home, or downtown to celebrate the weekend.

“Make sure you’re not going home too late either.” Ilseong tried to direct the conversation away from him and walked towards the entrance of the apartment building -his bike in his hand. “Your date wouldn’t like it if you have bags under your eyes.”

Yohwan huffed and scratched the back of his neck. There was a certain shyness and excitement in his expression and Ilseong could swear his ears turned a little red.

Ilseong chuckled amused. He knew that the date meant a lot to his friend. It had been quite a while since he had one and he really seemed to be into the girl. Ilseong had never met her or seen her, but if he had to believe Yohwan she was a real beauty with the power to brighten everyone’s mood with her smile.

“I’ll try, but it depends on how long Minhyuk wants to stay. I promised him a ride back home.”

“I’m sure both of you want to leave as soon as Donghyun-hyung comes home.”

Yohwan nodded at that, eyes widening and sighing at the thought. There was a reason why they normally hang out at Minhyuk’s place instead of Junho’s and that was because of Junho and Donghyun’s relationship.

The moment Ilseong pushed his bike through the apartment building’s front door, he heard his two other friends loudly singing on the third floor through the echo effect of their microphones. The window was wide open and when he looked up he saw them both hanging out of the window loudly singing down towards the street, likely waiting for Ilseong to step outside. From Junho he expected no less. The half American had inherited the loud-mouth genes of his American mother. However, for the normally calm Minhyuk it was obvious that he drank more than enough alcohol already.

Ilseong immediately felt sorry for Junho’s neighbours.

“Change of thought” He turned his head towards Yohwan standing in the doorway. “You might not be able to handle them on your own.”

Yohwan snorted and folded his arms. “Thanks for the heads up.”

Ilseong’s nose crinkled as he smirked at his friend. “If things seem to end badly tomorrow. Come visit the café. Coffee and puppies are a golden combo.”

“Let’s hope I don’t need a back-up plan.” Yohwan took a step back into the building. “I’ll let you know how things went.” He added, nodding with a smile as a goodbye before he walked back into the building -back to the two troublemakers.

Ilseong looked up to Minhyuk and Junho. “See you next week!”

“Good night, party pooper!” Junho yelled into the microphone at the same moment that Minhyuk blew him a drunk kiss.

Ilseong shook his head amused, then waved his friends goodbye and put his headphones on his ears. He jumped onto his bike and quickly rode into the night, continuing the Noreabang on his own.

\---

Almost home Ilseong sat back down on his saddle after he had pedaled standing for a while. He grabbed his phone from his pocket to scroll through his playlist searching for a song he was in the mood for.

A picture appeared in his messenger app. Send by Yohwan. He opened it out of curiosity and saw Yohwan had made a selfie with a blank expression. Minhyuk seemed drunk, hanging over Yohwan’s shoulder and looked a little depressed in the camera. Which was completely understandable when he noticed the two in the back of the picture. A wide shouldered guy stood in the living room, his tongue visibly entwined with Junho’s, who had his arms tightly wrapped around his well-shaped boyfriend’s neck. ‘It’s time to go home already’ the captions under the picture said. Ilseong chuckled. He shouldn’t have left a moment later.

Paying too much attention to his phone and neglecting the road, Ilseong didn’t notice the headlights coming from his left in time. In a reflex he pulled his handlebar to the side, but in vain. There was no time or space left to dodge the car that drove right at him. With a yelp of shock, he got launched from his bike onto the street and the next moment he found himself sprawled on the sidewalk.

Ilseong groaned as soon as he fully realized that he was on the ground. The adrenaline had numbed the pain in his body for a moment, but shortly after he felt a burning sensation covering his upper arm and shoulder on which he had landed. . He propped himself up on his elbows but as soon as he moved his legs to get himself back on his feet a sharp pain shot through his left leg. “Fuck.” His groan echoed through the street.

The car that hit Ilseong stopped immediately. The door opened, music blasted from the speakers and someone hurried out of the car. “Shit. Shit. Shit!”

“Watch where you’re driving, you fucking idiot!” Ilseong called out in frustration and pain, even though he knew the accident was probably his fault for the greatest part.

“I’m am so sorry! Are you ok?!”

Ilseong saw a handsome guy Ilseong’s age appearing from the car’s headlights and hurrying towards him, on his way bowing in apology several times. He looked shocked, maybe even slightly panicked as he sat down on one knee next to Ilseong to help him.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t see you! Are you ok?” He repeated.

Ilseong had expected to be blamed for the accident, which was probably righteous, and was prepared to scold the guy who drove into him. Though the immediate apologies held him back.

“It’s ok.” He said clenching his teeth together in frustration. Part of him wanted the guy to blame him so that he had a reason to throw his frustration towards his head. But how was he supposed to scold a guy who was so obviously sorry for what he had done?

‘It’s ok’ maybe wasn’t the best way to describe the situation though. He was alive and breathing, but there was definitely something wrong with his leg. His arm he wasn’t too worried about; his fake leather jacket was still in one piece, except for scratches all over the fabric, so he assumed that the burning sensation was just scratched skin, rubbed open against the fabric of his clothes when he fell.

“Do you need help getting up?” The stranger asked. Ilseong only now realized that the man was looking up and down his body to check if there was anything that needed medical attention. As he did so he was nervously fiddling with his fingers in the palms of his hands.

“I can’t move my leg.” Ilseong explained as he shook his head. There was no blood on his jeans, so that was a good sign. He feared his leg was broken, but he had never broken a bone in his body before so he wasn’t sure. He didn’t dare to touch his leg to check either, scared that touching it would be painful.

The stranger looked at Ilseong’s leg clearly not sure what he was supposed to do. He ran a hand through his chestnut brown dyed hair, pushing his bangs back which fell back in place as soon as he reached the back of his head. “Let me help you getting up first.” He then said. “You can sit in the car and then…” The brunette didn’t finish his sentence, seeming a little lost.

Ilseong nodded. He wrapped his arm around the stranger’s helpful shoulder after the guy bend through his knees next to him and wrapped his arm around Ilseong’s back. On the count of three, Ilseong pushed his right leg under his body and the other pulled him up. He groaned at the stinging pain in left leg.

As soon as he stood up straight, his weight on his right leg, the man gave him a moment to breath. He was still holding most of Ilseong’s weight on his shoulder which he was really thankful for.

With slow steps, or in Ilseong’s case small hops on one leg, they managed to get to the car. Once Ilseong was able to hold himself up on the car’s roof, the car’s owner quickly opened the passenger seat door for him, bowed down into the car to turn the volume of the music down and helped Ilseong sit down.

“Thanks.” Ilseong said as soon as he managed to get his painful leg in a position that hurt as little as possible.

“It’s the least I could do.” The stranger nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll call an ambulance.” He turned around when he grabbed his phone from his pocket. While calling the alarm center he started looking around to the damage he had done.

An ambulance sounded a little much to Ilseong, since he didn’t seem to be in a life threatening situation, but because the guy walked away as soon as he said he was going to call one, Ilseong just let him call one.

Ilseong scanned the ground while he waited. His bike lay against the sidewalk, he wasn’t able to see how bad it looked, though. The contrast of the light from the headlights and the shading in the dark were too big.

He glanced up when the fake brunette walked towards him after he hung up, in his hand was Ilseong’s phone. The guy looked worried at it before he dared to look up towards Ilseong. “I guess this is your phone?” His voice was drained with sorrow when he slowly stretched out his arm to give Ilseong his phone.

With just that reaction Ilseong could already guess what happened to his phone and it was confirmed when he saw the crack in his screen. He groaned and he pressed the unlock button to find out if it was still working.

It was. Ilseong took a breath of relief.

“I’m sorry.”

Ilseong wasn’t sure how to respond, so he just nodded at him with a forced smile.

“I’ll pay for the screen repair.”

Ilseong nodded again, but this time with an actually answer. “Thanks.” He was able to pay for it himself, but he appreciated the gesture. There weren’t a lot of people who would offer this so easily.

The friendly stranger seemed glad that he accepted and turned around away to look for more damage.

Waiting for the ambulance, Ilseong turned to his phone and quickly got into the groups conversation with his friends to let them know he got in an accident. Trying to bring the news as light as possible, he started it off with a joke. He made a picture of his bike -which was still unclear to see on the picture because his phone focused on the oversized ochre yellow sweater the guy was wearing, who’s back was partly visible in the picture-. He used the picture anyways and captioned the picture with a ‘I decided to get closer with the sidewalk. My bike likes him too.’

It didn’t take long before Ilseong received a message back from Yohwan.

 

Ilseong covered up a smile that forced its way onto his lips. He didn’t mind that his friend was more focused on what was visible in the picture than what happened to him. One worried friend was enough and Yohwan worried for two.

  

Ilseong shook his head smiling to his phone. He looked up and noticed the brunette grabbing his bike. That was the first time he was actually able to see the state of his bike after the accident. The wheel was folded but other than that it didn’t seem too bad. It would cost some money but the guy’s insurance would probably help with that part of the problem.

The real issue was that he had to go to work by public transport. Both because he had to repair his bike and his leg probably needed some healing before he could ride his bike again. Ugh, he hated going by public transport during rush hours.

When the guy brought his bike closer, he could see the scratches on the frame, which Ilseong cared little about. His wheel was the biggest problem. Well, at least Yohwan would be happy. He’d finally bring his bike to the shop to repair it, so he could as well tell them to fix his light.

“Don’t worry about the repair costs.” the man said after seeing Ilseong frowning at his bike. “I’ll pay for it.”

“Thanks.” Ilseong replied again. He could tell the stranger the truth and let him know that he wasn’t the only one at fault, but he didn’t. This was going easy enough, so why would he?

“Should I lock your bike to a lantern for now?” He asked, looking around to see where he could leave Ilseong’s bike safely.

“Yeah, that would be cool. Thanks. I’ll pick it up later.”

The brunette looked insecurely down at Ilseong’s leg. “Can you?” He asked. “I could bring it to you home, if you need me to.”

He started to feel a little sorry for the guy. He knew nothing about him, but he had a gut feeling that this guy had never wronged anyone in his life. Or at least not on purpose. It made him feel guilty for taking advantage of the bunette’s good nature.

Ilseong held back a sigh and went for the friendliest option, mainly to give himself less of a guilt trip. “Nah, it’s ok. Thanks. I can ask someone to pick it up for me if I can’t do it myself.” What he most likely wasn’t able to do on his own.

The guy nodded at that and tied Ilseong’s bike to a lantern, once he returned he handed Ilseong his keys.

An awkward silence fell as they both had no clue what to do while they waited for the ambulance. Ilseong saw the man looking around a few times, scratching his neck nervously, searching for things he had missed during his investigation over and over again. He stopped a few times at the front of the car sighing, which Ilseong assumed was because of scratches.

Should he offer to pay for the damage? He was probably not able to pay for them, though.

The music on the background was slowly taking over the sounds around them, the volume wasn’t turned up, but because of the silence Ilseong got more aware of the music. There were some songs he actually knew, but a few passed that he had never heard of. Most likely songs that only got released on albums.

“You listen to good music.” Ilseong said breaking the silence. It was both to break the awkwardness for himself and in an attempt to make the guy get distracted from his obvious guilt tripping.

A hesitant smile appeared on the stranger’s lips, as if he was doubting if he was allowed to smile in this situation. “Thanks.” he mumbled and looked at the ground shyly. It seemed like he was trying to push his curled mouth corners down, but was unable to. Cute.

Ilseong leaned against the backrest of the car seat and looked at the guy. It was slightly rude to look at a guy he didn’t know so casually, but since the brunette wasn’t looking up he just took his chance. Junho had commented on the guy’s ass -because that was all that was visible in the picture- but he really seemed to have a handsome face as well. His skin was clear, his nose straight and his lip full. He seemed to be into fashion as well. Not that Ilseong knew a lot about it. The stranger just seemed like he paid a lot of attention to his appearance.

Maybe it was better that Junho wouldn’t meet the guy, he didn’t like the thought of one of his friends cheating. Not that Junho had ever cheated on his lovers before.

In the background, an upbeat dance track from some kind of boy group that Ilseong didn’t recognise started. “Hm, this is quite a good song, what’s it called?”

“Never.” He replied right away. He was holding his arm while he pointed hesitantly at the player in the car. “A friend of mine wrote it.”

“Seriously? You have a friend that writes music?” Ilseong looked up surprised. “That’s kind of cool.”

“Yeah. He can be cool sometimes.” The guy rubbed the back of his neck yet again, which seemed to be a habit of him. Though this time not because he was worried, but because he didn’t seemed to know what he was supposed to do with the compliments.

The conversation died because of the sirens that became audible a few blocks away.

“The sirens are a little too much for a broken leg.” Ilseong looked up when a police car rode into the street where they were waiting.

“Well at least it got them here quickly.” The stranger answered. He seemed a little calmed down and Ilseong was surprised to notice that he was glad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested in my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mirlinish)  
> I don't post alot of fic related things though... :'D


End file.
